Lomo
Lomo is the almighty ruler of the Nintendo Universe. He is an angel, like Pit. He has deep trust in the founder of Nintendo since the founder encouraged him to be brave & rule the world of Nintendo with peace. He & Rosalina have been very good friends since they was young. Like Rosalina, he owns star creatures of his own, called StarBaras. His assistant & 1st StarBara is a blue one named Lumu. Lomo appears in many Nintendo games, his first appearance in the online website & mobile app, Nintendo Island. Note: In the games, there is one key that lets you know that Lomo is coming: Lumu flies down to the people. Backstory Lomo was born in Rainbow Skies, a land full of colorful angels. All the angels wore color, but Lomo liked white since he was 4. Because of this, he was teased because of belief he is too scared to be a colorful angel. Lomo, hurt, tried to convince his fellow angels to stop, but they ignored his order, & soon, Lomo himslef. His feelings strongly injured, Lomo, who was 7 years old at the time, ran away from Rainbow Skies. Lomo went to the Mushroom Kingdom, where he built his own home and lived alone in it for a while, caring for himself in any way he can. After 4 years if living in the Mushroom Kingdom, he was resting on a boulder, when a blue star creature came up to him. It was a Luma. The Luma carried another blue star creature, which is a StarBara. The Luma told Lomo that his (the Luma's) "mama" found the StarBara in space. She then asked him to take the StarBara to a new home. The Luma searched on Earth for a home for the StarBara, until he saw Lomo looking alone, so he wanted Lomo to have the StarBara as a buddy. Lomo, happy, accepted the StarBara and named it Lumu, then he asked to see the person who found Lumu, so the Luma told him follow him to space. Lomo and the Luma arrived on a blue comet, where more Lumas settle. The Luma went to get Lumu's discoverer, and came back with a beautiful young girl. Lomo told the girl that he received the StarBara she found, and introduces himself. The girl then says that her name is Rosalina. Lomo and Rosalina talked about how they ended up on where they are after all the events on their home places. When Rosalina learned that Lomo is living alone in the Mushroom Kingdom, she offered for him to live with her, but Lomo said that he can still live in his home, because he now has a partner to live with him. But since he knows about Rosalina's wish to go home, he offered to take her back. Rosalina excitedly accepted, and Lomo took Rosliana on a flight to Earth to visit the wonders togther. After, Lomo took Rosalina back to the comeg, and she thanked him for taking her back to the blue planet she once lived on, and before he went back to Earth, Lomo promised Rosalina that he'll revisit anytime. Since then, Lomo and Roslaina became friends, and Lomo fulfills his promise to Rosalina. Things started getting better when 2 years after Lomo got Lumu and met Rosalina, he was walking in some grasslands with him, when suddenly, a glowing cloud forms in front of him. A voice, Fusajiro Yamauchi (founder of Nintendo Co.), spoke up, saying, "Lomo, it is I, the founder of Nintendo. I've seen how you've been treated in the past, & the gift you were given was really nice. But to be more confident, don't be afraid. Stand up. Stay strong. Be brave. Believe in yourself. Soon, color within you will rise, & you'll have enough power to become the Nintendo Universe's all mighty ruler!" Lomo was touched by this message. He did those things Yamauchi inspired him to do, & soon, he gained power, banished his enemies, made a castle in the clouds, & became the ruler of the Nintendo Universe. Rosalina was even super thrilled to learn that her friend is their lord. Lomo also found more StarBaras to serve him, which the Luma's got along with very well. Today, Lomo is fully grown up & still serving as ruler. In Super Smash Bros. Lomo is a playable character in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. game. He is the first fighter to have two modes of moves: one normal & one with a weapon (which is the StarSword your character uses in Nintendo Island). Moves * Final Smash-HyperNova StarSword Blast * Entrance-Lumu carries a cloud, then throws cloud bits which become cloud stairs that Lomo runs down * If Kirby sucks up Lomo & copies his abilities, he will have Lomo's hair & wings & can shoot sunballs. Alternate costumes * Red * Orange * Yellow * Green * Blue * Purple * Black = Category:Characters Category:Males